mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarina Shizukume
is a main character of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Sarina is a fair-skinned girl with shoulder-length red hair tied in two pigtails, and red eyes. On the neck of the case in bathroom, there are big scratches cut by Tsuyuno Yatsumura who stopped the time with a stick. When she is using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to yellow. Personality Sarina is an explosive, envious, vengeful, resentful and hypocritical girl as seen in the memories of Aya Asagiri. Her passage to Magical Girl made her thirst for revenge and hatred, increase even more as she began to openly plot to not only kill Aya Asagiri but ended up trying to kill Tsuyuno Yatsumura and Rina Shioi with Nijimi Anazawa's help, she was shown to be highly hypocritical as seen when she openly blamed, and demanded to now why Aya killed her friend (despite the obvious reason being self-defense and she acted as if she was some sort of victim when in truth the entire situation was the result of her own bullying and abuse to Aya). However, in the later chapters, it is shown that she is becoming a kinder girl as she was possibly touched by Aya's kindness and even offered Aya to take some of her lifespan after she had depleted her own to save her both Sarina's life and the lives of their comrades in order to fight with together against the Administrators. Later she even admitted that after reflecting on her past actions she now regrets her past behavior towards Aya and is now trying to make amends with her and even told her that she had to survive no matter what. History At first, she is one of Aya Asagiri's three bullies and she later becomes a magical girl with the power to slice through things. She becomes the replacement Magical Girl Hunter for Rina Shioi. She is hateful and holds a grudge against Aya. However, in later chapters, while she still shows her dislike to Aya and Tsuyuno Yatsumura as they are responsible for her scar in the first place, she later helps them (along with the others) to defeat the admins before she kills them. Abilities Slice Using her yo-yo, Sarina is able to slice anything that gets in her way. However, the attack range is limited by the length of the thread which is attached to the yo-yo. It is shown that this Stick can slice and cut through anything with one of the only exceptions being that it can't destroy another stick. While using her stick, blood flows from her ears and the tips of her hair changes to yellow. In later chapters it seems through training and practice, she can now increase the length of the thread of her Yo-yo, as seen that she can now travel across entire cities by swinging around building rooftops/rails as if she was using a grappling hook. Her Stick was given to her by Nana. Teleportation She stole Aya Asagiri's stick, which has the ability of teleportation. She had only used it once when she helped Aya Asagiri, Tsuyuno Yatsumura and Rina Shioi against Nana, before returning it to Aya. Force Field Originally Mikado Ikemata's stick, later taken and used by Rina Shioi and later also used by Alice Misumi and somehow now ended up with Sarina as she in Chapter 122 ,used it to defend against Juu's attack. And, by transferring Force Field with the ability of Aya's stick, confined/trapped Juu as he was going to release another sound blast reflecting and trapping the blast inside with him, destroying her body and killing him. However, as Sarina ran out of life with the use of a stick in Chapter 126, this stick disappeared as well. Trivia * Her name Sarina ' means "blossom" ('sa), "pear" (ri) and "vegetables" (na). * Sarina is the only known Magical Girl who was not given a stick because of an unfortunate life but to complete a mission. Her desire for revenge may also be the reason but Nana gave her a stick to be the new Magical Hunter. * Sarina's misfortune received a stick from Nana due to the lost of Erika Kaijima and Shota Arai in an train accident and got a big scar acroos her neck. But because both are due to legitimate defense, Tsuyuno Yatsumura said "self-owned" It is considered. ** The former is due to the stick used for the first time by Aya who was about to be raped by Shota by bullying, the latter is a legitimate defense by Tsuyuno trying to help Aya threatened by Sarina. * Sarina's design and personality may be inspired by Kaede Sayano, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * Sarina's Hobby are shopping, photo booth, sports and watching movies. * Sarina likes pool, carbonated drinking water and Donuts. ** Sarina dislikes study and coffee. * Sarina's voice actress (Haruka Yamazaki) sings the ending of the anime. * Sarina and Melissa Maina Mitsushiro have similar traits: ** Both bully the main protagonist of each story ** Both are the leader of their own trio, planned for attempted rape Aya for Sarina and Takuma for Melissa ** Both are also one of the main reasons why the main protagonists became Magical Girls. * Her father was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Sarina's parents are divorced or that the man died. * In Chapter 126, Sarina “lost her life” after overusing her stick for Aya, and turned to black mist and disappeared. ** However, the awakening of The King destroyed the administrator room and started the Tempest, however it is unclear whether the magical girl who has lost her life will be turned into an Administrator. * Sarina's birthday is on April 25.Birthday congratulation by the Weekly Shōnen Champion ** Sarina's zodiac sign is Taurus. References es:Sarina Shizukume Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site